Murder in Dimsdale
by Aimee.Gee
Summary: Teenage detective Honey lives in a small town called Dimsdale,nothing really exciting happens there until oneday... join Honey on her exciting investigation and adventure x P.S please review x if you do i will return the favour  review on your story  xxxx
1. Murder in Dimsdale

Murder in Dimsdale

It was Friday 13th April 1825, 13 unlucky number for some.

Well it was for poor Mrs. Bucket.

Honey came to work at 8 o'clock that day, early as she usually was, waiting for a new collection of books to arrive.

She decided to sit down and read the newspaper that had just arrived, she picked it up scanning the front cover for anything that looked worth investigating.

Nothing.

Nothing really happened in the small town of Dimsdale, the slightest bit of news was extremely exciting to the villagers.

Honey was just about to read her horoscope when "arhhh!".

A terrible scream came from the house next door.

Finally something worth investigating.

She looked outside to find police men and women and passers by all looking at the house.

She went to investigate.


	2. Shock

When she got outside she realized that the house that they were all standing outside of was Mrs. Buckets.

Oh no what's she done now was the only thing she could think.

Mrs. Bucket was an elderly lady with grey curly hair and big friendly brown eyes.

Honey would go round once a week to check if she was alright and make her a cup of tea, she would sometimes be there for hours listening to Mrs. Buckets stories, as her husband works away.

"Honey" the police officer disturbed her in her thoughts.

"yes officer" she replied dazed.

"ermm…there's been an incident involving Mrs. Bucket and her gardener".

Oh no is she harmed, is she ok, what's the matter, whys the gardener involved, was all that was going through her mind.

"she's out in her back garden if you'd like to see her?"

"ermm… yes please".

The officer lead Honey to the green crooked gate that lead to Mrs. Buckets back garden.

Honey was expecting the worst, maybe Mrs. Bucket lying there lifeless, without an ounce of colour on her usually pink skin.

She walked through the gate preparing for her breakdown.

"oh Honey I'm so glad you came", called a familiar voice, she turned around to find a fit and well Mrs. Bucket leaping towards her.

"o…Mrs. Bucket are you alright?"

"yes I'm fine just a little shook up", (she sounded it to).

"why what's happened?", Honey replied concerned.

"why don't you come inside deary and I'll make you a cup of tea and tell you all about it".

Honey followed her while getting her notebook out of her pocket.

This was going to be interesting, she thought to herself.


	3. Discovery

Honey sat down in a big brown wooden chair opposite Mrs. Bucket.

"so deary where do you want me to start?"

"well from the basics really if you wouldn't mind Mrs. Bucket, how about…why did you scream for starters". Honey was starting to get excited, notebook and pen ready.

"well, me and my gardener were planting some fresh new flowers in the patch of soil just by that iron fence…", she pointed at a huge iron fence at the bottom of her garden.

"well me and the gardener were digging a new deep hole so we could plant an apple tree I had brought yesterday, I left the gardener digging for about 3 minutes while I made us both a cup of tea, I then came back outside to find the gardener froze on his knees in front of the hole gasping for air, I ran over to him to see what the matter was, then I saw it too…"

She froze for a second looking as if she'd seen a ghost.

"what Mrs. Bucket, what did you see?", Honey was nearly jumping out of her seat in excitement.

"I…I…I saw a body…a dead body, a rotting disgusting body, just lying there lifeless and a mess…that's when I screamed".

"o Mrs. Bucket I bet that was truly awful!"

"yes it was child, the worst thing I had ever seen in my life".

"did you recognize this…body?"

"no definitely not Honey"

"any idea who might of done this to him/her?"

"no not any one around here, it's to quite a town for that sort of thing".


End file.
